Alarm Clock
|added = Baldi's Basics Classic (V1.3) }}The Alarm Clock is an inventory item in Baldi's Basics. Description The Alarm Clock has a blue rim with two black stands on the bottom of it. There are four lines signifying 3:00, 6:00, 9:00 and 12:00. The clock has a white interior with the word TIME on it, replacing the arms, and two golden bells on the top. Although the Alarm Clock appears to be small, it appears to be much bigger when the Player places it. Despite the clock having no hands, it still works just fine. Mechanics After using the item, the clock will be put down on the floor, and 30 seconds later, it will start making noise. When it starts ringing a noise, Baldi will hear it and go towards it. Baldi will not pay attention to most of the other sounds unless he sees the Player or reaches the clock. The Alarm Clock will be destroyed by itself after 3 seconds when it starts ringing. It doesn't go off until the Player picks it up and place it. The item works just like the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape and the Noise Phone, except that the alarm clock takes 30 seconds for it to actually affect Baldi's hearing."For those wondering, the alarm clock, when dropped, will go off after 30 seconds. When it does, Baldi will hear it and go towards it. This takes priority over a lot of sounds, even detention, and he'll pay no attention to most other sounds until he sees you or reaches the clock." - mystman12. June 29, 2018. Twitter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=15m33s Locations General Gameplay The Alarm Clock is one of the few rare items to obtain from the Faculty Rooms. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, the Alarm Clock can be found in a Faculty Room along with a Quarter. Trivia * The left side of the clock appears to be slightly broken, as the pixels don't match up. * In one of the Kickstarter images, Baldi's head is replaced by an Alarm Clock, while the real head is off of his body vibrating like an actual Alarm Clock going off. * Similar to the Swinging Door Lock and Big Ol' Boots, there are two different sprites for the alarm clock: one for its small size when seen in the faculty room that it's found in, and one for when it's placed down. * The only real way to get a good look at the clock's standers when placed down is by hacking since it partially clips through the ground. * The clock has no collision, so it can be illogically passed through. * In the public demo, the Alarm Clock is not used but found in the game's code. This hints that it was originally going to be added before it was cut from the demo for unknown reasons. Audio Gallery Image Files = AlarmClockDrop-sharedassets2.assets-160.png|The big Alarm Clock sprite that appears when the item is used. EndCard1.png|The Alarm Clock as seen in one of the ending screens from Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Demo. Note that the color is purple instead of blue due to dithering effect used. |-|Merchandise = Stickers1.jpg|The Alarm Clock's sticker. AngryBaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|The Alarm Clock from the angry Baldi's action figure. |-|Miscellaneous = BaldiKickstarterTime.png|The Alarm Clock in one of the Kickstarter images. Rewards-header.png|The Alarm Clock from the "REWARDS" header from the Kickstarter page. References Navigation ru:Будильник Category:Items Category:Inventory items